Brian Milonas
Brian Milonas is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his current work with Chaotic Wrestling where he became a multiple-time CW Champion in singles in tag team competition. Career Ring of Honor (2017-present) Milonas was a part of the 2017 ROH Top Prospect Tournament, an annual tournament hosted by Ring of Honor where the winner gets a Ring of Honor contract and a future shot at the ROH World Television Championship. He defeated Raphael King in the first round of the tournament but was defeated in the semifinals by Josh Woods at ROH Manhattan Mayhem 2017 in a dark match. In 2018, Milonas began teaming with Silas Young and The Beer City Bruiser. The heel trio did not find much success outside of Silas Young's Television Championship reigns. Eventually, on the 367th episode of ROH TV, Silas Young walked out on his teammates during a 6-man Tag Team Championship match against Bullet Club (Cody & The Young Bucks). With Silas leaving, Milonas and Bruiser remained a team now calling themselves The Bouncers. On February 5, 2019, it was announced that Brian Milonas signed a full time contract with Ring of Honor. The Bouncers won multipe matches mainly against enhancement talent. At ROH Bound By Honor 2019, The Bouncers and Coast 2 Coast were defeated by Lifeblood (Bandido, Juice Robinson, Mark Haskins & Tracy Williams). At ROH-NJPW G1 Supercard 2019, Milonas & Bruiser participated in the Honor Rumble but neither of them were able to win. Milonas was notably eliminated by Jushin Liger. In June 2019 The Bouncers began aiming higher as they set their sights on the ROH World Tag Team Championship. At ROH State of the Art day 2, The Bouncers won a Gauntlet match to determine the #1 Contenders for the World Tag Team championships. At ROH Mass Hysteria 2019 The Briscoes (Mark Briscoe & Jay Briscoe) successfully defended their World Tag Team titles against The Bouncers. In wrestling Finishing and Signature moves *''Baldo Bomb'' (Sitdown Chokeslam) *''Swing Vote (Swinging sitout side slam)'' *Running corner hip attack *Standing 180 senton *Superplex *Big boss slam With Beer City Bruiser * Superplex (Milonas)/ Frog splash (bruiser) * Bearhug (bruiser)/ 2nd rope diving leg drop (milonas) Managers *Cherry Payne Nicknames *''"Kingpin"'' Stables * Big Business with Alex Arion, Cherry Payne and Max Bauer * The Empire with Brian Fury, Scott Reed, Sean Gorman and Sledge * The Bouncers with The Beer City Bruiser Wrestlers trained *Taka Suzuki Entrance Music *"Rock Bear" by Sam Lewis-Easton/Benjamin Henry Edwards, Warner Chappell Music Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **CW New England Championship (2 times) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Facebook *Twitter *Profile at Chaotic Wrestling Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Hampshire wrestlers Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling current roster Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni